Waiting
by diamondz44
Summary: When 16 year old Claire's mission to seduce Quil backfires on her, she learns a lesson about love and waiting.


A knock on the door had me racing to open it. Excitement had me very jumpy- I had this all planned out. See, Quil and I have been dating for a little while- no more kiddy trips to the ice cream store- and I think I'm just about ready to take our relationship to the next level, but there's just one problem: I'm nervous as hell and totally terrified of making a fool out of myself.

I felt a sudden self-conscious urge to go back upstairs, change out of my black dress and clean off my make up, but I brushed it off. It's taken me two whole weeks to work up the courage to pull this off, and this is no time to hide behind baggy sweatshirts and old jeans.

If I'm going to seduce Quil Ateara, I'm going to have to go all out.

* * *

"Claire, did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" Quil asked as he was opening the passenger door to his car.

Dinner had went well, just as I'd predicted, and I'd made sure to send a lot of "I want you" looks, like the magazines always say. Hopefully, it'd gotten him all worked up and turned on for the next step of the plan.

"Yeah," I smiled and stepped in the car, "You did,"

The ride back to my house was pretty quiet, and I started to get worried about if the plan wasn't working. I mean, Quil didn't seem stressed about wanting me, so did that mean he didn't want me the way I wanted him?

Or maybe he does and he doesn't want to show it?

I stopped beating myself up about what Quil might be feeling when the car stopped in front of my house. Quil spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence between us.

"Hey, you feeling okay? You've been pretty quiet tonight," he said softly.

"I'm perfectly fine. Do you want to come in?" I asked, trying to imitate a "husky" voice.

Quil gave me an odd look but nodded and followed me to the door. While I fidgeted with my keys, I desperately prayed that he wouldn't sense my nervousness. After a couple of embarrassing tries, I finally got the door open and as soon as Quil stepped in, I made my move.

After slamming the door closed, I pushed him against the wall and pressed chest to his chest, and my lips to his. He immediately responded by encircling his arms around my waist and hugging me close. However, 10 seconds into the kiss, he gently nudged me away.

Oh god. I was a bad kisser. Yes, that was it- it was the fact that I was slobbering all over his mouth that turned him off. Or maybe I came on too strong?

A feeling of shame settled into my gut, and my throat got really tight, really quick.

"Claire," I heard Quil say quietly, "What's going on?"

I was so embarrassed that I couldn't even look him in eye; I just fixed my gaze to the floor, two inches in front of his shoes.

"I-I was trying to seduce you", I said in a voice so small that if he didn't have superhuman hearing, he wouldn't have heard me.

"You were trying to what?"

When I didn't answer, I felt a finger push up underneath my chin and tilt my head up. As soon as I saw Quil's confused stare, I burst into tears.

"I- I- I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot. You probably think I'm just a little kid, and you don't think of me that way. This was stupid- I'm stupid."

At this point, I was sobbing like a baby and staring at the floor again. I heard Quil sigh and whisper something that sounded like 'Oh, Claire" and the next thing I knew, I was surrounded by heat and strong arms.

Quil titled his head down so that his lips were just beside my ears, his breath hot on my neck.

"Claire, baby, don't be embarrassed, of course you're not stupid. _I'm _sorry for being so oblivious and making you feel like crap. And I do want you that way," he chuckled softly, "you have absolutely no idea how much I want you."

I pulled away, only just enough to see his face but not step out of his embrace.

"You do?"

"Yes, but you're still so young. We have to wait until you're legal, that way Sam won't be crawling up my butt about making love to a minor. Can you do that for me? Can you wait?"

Quil wasn't judging me; he'd always be there for me no matter what. Whether I'm acting stupid, dumb, idiotic, or all of the above, Quil would make me feel better. I felt so completely happy, that the only thing I could do was start crying. Quil looked alarmed at first, but when I smiled and threw my arms around his waist, he relaxed and hugged me back.

I whispered "I'd wait forever for you," into his shirt and hugged him even harder. I didn't care if it was a whole two years later that him and I would be able to love each other physically. I'd wait a lifetime if I had too if it meant I'd get to be with him in the end.


End file.
